


High Off the Power

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Boys In Love, Fluff, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland Feels, M/M, POV Jace Wayland, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: AU in which Alec and Jace are not dancing around their feelings, but figuring them out together at their own pace.Pure fluff.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	High Off the Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windy92/gifts).



The day of their ceremony, everything changed.  
  
Jace expected the pain and the distress of his soul being ripped apart in order to take Alec’s into itself and the other way around. He was no stranger to pain and he prepared himself accordingly. What he did not expect was how exquisite the bond felt once it was in place.  
  
It did not feel like passion or any dialed up feeling. It felt like being hugged by someone wrapping him in a soft blanket. Like a fluffy cat curled up in an inner pocket of his fleece hoodie.  
  
He realised this was what Alec’s soul felt like to him, and having him so close in this way was vastly superior to any connection Jace had experienced. 

Had it been anyone else in Alec’s stead, Jace would not have even considered becoming parabatai with them. Such closeness, such constant voluntary vulnerability were weaknesses he knew better than to invite in his daily life for as long as he lived.  
  
Alec had snuck into a chamber of Jace’s heart, where usually no one was allowed, and he had moved in for good, opening windows to let the sun in on dark corners and secret parts of Jace’s soul where light had never gotten in before.  
  
If Jace thought more about it, he had to admit the bond he shared with Alec was so deep and so magical, not literally, but in the all-encompassing way it knitted them together and kept them safe in battle, so that they could return to each other over and over. It was a bond that definitely went deeper and was stronger than any other relationship Jace could think he might be a part of.  
  
The comfort the bond provided was also something Jace would never have admitted to needing, but he reveled in it and, in time, seeing it was not diminishing or going away, he leaned on it. That sinking feeling of bottomless fear, of immutable loneliness he had grown up feeling every moment of every day, was now nowhere to be found.  
  
Alec’s arms were his haven even as they grew into men and the fights they got into became more taxing on their abilities. At first, Jace was miserable to see Alec outgrow him, but he soon realised Alec was just the right size to wrap him in his arms and hide him from the world when he most needed it. And hugs were not the only things Alec freely gave, that helped with melting the ice around Jace’s soul.  
  
The touches Alec reserved for him were the kind a mother saves for her new baby - an infinite tenderness and patience that felt so reassuring even in the smallest doses - a thumb caressing over the back of Jace’s palm before a hunt, fingertips petting the skin where Alec’s stele had just burned a rune, lips peppering light kisses to his temples, hands kneading exertion out of his shoulders.  
  
Jace began to think of himself as Alec’s spoiled pet, maybe a cat, fluffy and whimsical, not in the dark way mundanes liked to play with it, but simply because he felt every bit of him was Alec’s to touch, kiss, soothe and caress and Alec took just as much comfort from getting Jace into a purring state as Jace did from receiving all his attentions.  
  
One night, long after their parabatai ceremony, Jace was drying himself after a shower, getting ready for bed in his room, when the door opened soundlessly and Alec came in.  
  
The older boy looked over Jace’s naked body and damp hair, sighing.  
  
“Bad time? I can come in the morning…” He asked, hesitating.  
  
By now Jace had learned to read his parabatai pretty well and he knew it had to be something serious that was preoccupying Alec, making him so eager to bolt in order to delay addressing the matter.  
  
“No, come here. Tell me what’s up.” Jace invited, patting the space on the bed next to him, but not making any move to dress or cover himself. 

“I… no, forget it. Bad idea. I’ll get over it.” Alec said, looking at the empty spot on the bed as though Jace had just placed a bear trap there and asked him to sit on it.

“It’s me, you can tell me anything. You know that. Come on.” Jace said, at the same time checking the bond.  
  
The nervousness he picked up on coming from Alec was uncharacteristic. Alec was usually very calm and collected, even in the middle of a fight. He always felt the worst that could happen was dying - and in Alec’s book, that was not as bad as others would have deemed it.  
  
He then realised it was about him.  
  
“Alec. Do you love me?” He asked.  
  
“Of course I do. You’re my parabatai.” Alec said, sighing and coming to lie down next to Jace, stiffly at first.  
  
“Good. I love you too. You know that, right? You know that there’s nothing I wouldn’t do, nothing I wouldn’t give you.”  
  
“I…” Alec started, but then let Jace’s words sink in. “I just… I need to know if…” He looked away, blushing intensely.  
  
Jace was not the most adept at reading subtleties, but right now, it was plain to read the signs, even for him.  
  
“Hey. I know, alright? It’s fine. Actually, it’s more than fine. It’s going to be great. Like everything we get up to.” He said, leaning in and brushing his lips against Alec’s, which he found were soft and warm right then, a nice change from their usual chapped and bitten state.  
  
Alec gasped, then froze, then relaxed, looking at Jace with wide, astonished eyes.   
  
Jace straddled Alec, aware he was fully naked and Alec was dressed. But he didn’t care, because that was about to change.  
  
Alec coming to him with his need to know had been the confirmation he needed, the missing piece to his resolve. For a while now, Jace had known what he felt for Alec had developed a new facet, one that he guessed would enhance their bond in ways he could only dream of. And he needed to know if they could have that. Alec had just told him that yes, they could, and it would leave them not just unharmed, but stronger. Closer.  
  
He leaned down and kissed Alec for real, letting himself bask in the sensations and how right they all felt.  
  
Alec brought careful hands up to rest on Jace’s sides and then caress up his back, looking up at Jace with pure adoration.  
  
Jace may have been the more exposed one in the moment, but the way Alec looked up at him told him he had all the power.

When it came to the two of them, he always did.


End file.
